Unexpected Bedfellow
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: SUMMARY: she had no clue where she was, how she got there or who she was with. But things were about to get even worse.... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Unexpected Bedfellow

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

TIMELINE: winter 2004/2005, after Mattie left..

!!!WARNINGS: fluff, graphic description of near-sexual situations, but no actual sex. Still, those who have no business reading such stuff, please stay away.

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: this was supposed to be part of an Answered Prayers Harm/Jen fic that I've been writing on and off for 11 months now and it doesn't look like it's gonna be finished soon. Lack of enthusiasm and major writer's blocks are hampering it. I hope to get it out by it's first birthday. We'll see... As for this part... the original version in that fic was actually much more graphic and somewhat different in how events, which went further, unfolded. In the end I decided to just delete it in that fic and write a milder version as a fic of it's own. Hope you like it.

SUMMARY: she had no clue where she was, how she got there or who she was with. But things were about to get even worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jen snuggled into the delicious warmth that seemed to encompass her.

It was not just merely warmth, it was actually heat and it felt great.

Suddenly she felt something between the top of her thighs, something hard, pressing against her private parts and she squeezed her legs instictively in an attempt to find out what it was.

It responded and rubbed against her, making her moan. She froze suddenly when a corresponding moan echoed in her ear.

This ice-cold bucket of water was what had finally fully awakened her.

Slowly her eyes opened, giving her a view of skin.

A wide expanse of hard muscled, male chest, the hairs tickling her nose was what greeted her stunned eyes. She'd been sleeping fully on top of a man, a naked man to be precise, her head on his chest and her legs between his spread ones, his morning erection trapped in the tight grip of her thighs, pressing intimately at her.

'Oh god, what the hell did I do last night?'

Still fuzzy from sleep she was having trouble remembering how exactly she came to be sharing a bed with a man, a naked man to be exact.

Instantly regrets popped up, for she had wanted one specific man to be her first, which is why she had deliberately avoided any closer contact with other men.

She had been succeeding for almost 3 years, what the hell had happened that she would break her promise to herself and betray, not only the man whom she had committed herself to, even though he didn't know it, but also betray her own heart. She was not the kind of woman who loves one man and sleeps with other men. What the hell had happened?

She was in the middle of a full blown panic attack by that time.

Immediately she noticed that this was not her bed and dread filled her even more. She was already formulating escape plans as she slowly raised her head, being afraid to, but knowing that she had to know who the man was.

Trepidation took over her heart as her gaze travelled up from the muscular chest.

Her heart froze in her chest as she saw just atop of whom she was laying and who's swollen member was pressing against her own groin so intimately.

Memory came back in a flood, yet it only made her even more confused.

Then every single thought left her head as aquamarine eyes snapped open and zeroed-in on her.

--------------------------------

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** this is the shortest chapter of the whole fic, so I apologize for it being short. As the next chapter is from Jen's POV and much longer I couldn't cut it in half, so this will have to stay like this.

Thank you all for your support with what is actually more of an experiment for me, namely a fic with strong sexual content.

Spent a whole wonderful day outside, cleaning and polishing my bike in the wonderful sun (finally after months of disgusting weather) for 6 hours till it shone, which is the reason for the late posting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harm's fight with Sandman was slow and long, contrary to his usual manner of waking instantly.

He'd returned from his investigation early, having taken another flight and gotten home a little after 2 in the morning. He'd been so exhausted that he just stripped and fell into bed, falling asleep even before his head had hit the pillow.

He frowned in his sleep. Something wasn't right.

There was a weight on him, not an oppressive weight, but not a familiar one either.

Actually, it had been familiar at one time, eons ago and his mind tried to remember exactly when and what it was.

He became aware of his body, noted the fact that he was sleeping in the nude, which was his usual choice, and that his body had already decided that it was morning and had appropriately responded.

Then something suddenly grabbed the only-fully-awake part of his body in a tight grip and rubbed him. Even though it was obviously cloth-covered, it was hot and as if made for him.

This little tidbit of information was all that was needed for his brain to finally discover the reason for why the weight was so familiar.

It was the weight consistant with that of a woman sleeping on top of him, a feeling forgotten and buried as it had not been felt in years.

Fleetingly he acknowledged that his love life had been truly pathetic for the last few years, which is why the dry spell had been so long that he hadn't even recognized the feel of a woman when he felt one, anymore.

Which is why this woke him up with the efficiency of an incoming mortar round.

He hadn't been with anyone in a long time, so what was a woman doing in his bed, more precisely, what was she doing laying on top of him?

Then the very interested part of his body was suddenly squeezed most sensually and he was unable to stop a moan from escaping at the wonderful sensation.

His eyes snapped open with the intention to reveal the identity of the intruder and he instantly regretted it.

The shock it had caused him almost made him swallow his own tongue.

"Jen!?"

--------------------------------

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **thank you all for reviews. This is finally the chapter where you find out what Jen was doing in Harm's bed.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jen!?"

Jen cringed at the husky sound of Harm's voice, partly because it turned her on instantly and partly because of the reality of the situation. 'Oh. God. There goes my career...'

"Sir?"

The question came out as a squeak, but with the obvious shock at seeing him there.

'Great job, idiot.' Jen berated herself. 'Very intelligent. Who else did you expect to find in his bed? The fact that no-one, since he was supposed to still be out of town is not important. It's still his apartment and his bed.'

"What are you doing here?" the croak was Harm's and he colored in embarrassment.

He had briefly thought of asking her to get out of the bed, but then he'd remembered that he was still naked and such an action on her part would definitely reveal that fact to her. Along with every inch of his body.

"Uh. My heating's broken." Jen blurted out.

"Huh?" it was still too early for him to try to decipher THAT.

Jen blushed once again and groaned at her own articulateness, dropping her head. Which landed on Harm's warm, bare skin.

For an instant Harm feared that she might break her neck with the speed she'd snapped her head back up.

Thankfully it didn't happen, because Harm knew that he wouldn't get over her death that easily, if at all. She was the only person who had stuck by him during these hard years and had not abandoned him, still staying by his side, supporting him. Losing her would break him.

His depressing musings were interrupted by her shifting uncomfortably which put pressure on the part of him that she was holding trapped.

Which brought to his attention the feel of smooth, muscular, silky inner thighs against his flesh on 3 sides and cloth on the fourth side. The cloth was obviously her underwear and he was infinitely grateful that she was not naked also.

By mutual, unspoken agreement they acted as if the parts of their bodies below their shoulders did not exist.

"My heating's broken. The landlord had promised that it would be fixed today, but until then it's antarctic-cold in there. I can't afford a hotel on my pay, know no-one else who would take me in, so there was no other option. You were supposed to still be on the investigation and I intended to only spend the night, until I could get back to my own apartment. I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't mean to screw everything up. Now I've destroyed your career."

She had battled with the decision for over 3 hours, whether or not to do it, but in the end the intense cold of Washington winter had forced her to seek refuge in Harm's apartment.

No other option had been left to her but to intrude on Harm's private space and his bed. She had tried sleeping in her own apartment, but had been so cold that her teeth rattled. The intention had been to spend the night, get out in the morning, remake the bed, wash the linens and only then decide whether or not to tell Harm about it. It felt dishonest, as if she was betraying him and his trust, but she had only planned on sleeping in his bed once and washing the linen afterwards, and by not telling him she would've avoided making things between them tense and uncomfortable and them both being embarrassed and ill at ease with each other.

Not it was a mute point as he had caught her red-handed. And boy, had he caught her!

'Then why does it feel like you've caught him? And what is that that you're gripping so tightly? You have him by the balls. Literally.' whispered an annoying little voice in Jen's head and she was sorely tempted to check her shoulder to see if there was a small devil sitting there.

She didn't know whether to kill the little jerk or follow his advice.

--------------------------------

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** after very careful consideration I have decided to upgrade the **rating** of this fic to **M**. Because of this, I have now rewritten this chapter to be much more graphical than it had originally been since the new rating has given me so much freedom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now Harm finally understood the situation and he sympathized with her. He off all people knew just how much she had and was still beating herself up over taking over his bed.

But she had honestly had no other choice. It was cold outside and the lack of heating would've made her apartment feel like a freezer. This reason and defence would even stand up in court.

Her obvious distress melted his heart and he couldn't let her beat herself up over something that she'd had no control over.

"It's okay, Jen." he soothed her, unconsciously caressing her back. "You didn't know I'd be coming back early. This whole situation is more my fault than yours. I should've called and let you know, but I didn't think of it, not used to someone caring for me anymore. And I should've at least look at the bed before just dropping on it. You were freezing and had no other choice, you did the right thing. Therefore it's not your fault."

He comforted her for a few minutes, until he was startled to realize she'd fallen back to sleep.

That in itself wasn't a bad thing, as he could get out of the bed and dressed without embarrassing either of them. His glee lasted only a few seconds.

In her sleep Jen's subconscious mind was more primal and immediately recognized his erection for what it was, where it was and how far from her own reproductive organs it was. Her primal mind's goal was, as with every other primal being, to reproduce and so her body responded to him, grinding her private parts against the part of him that she had trapped between her thighs, in an attempt to coax and convince him into copulating with her for the purpose of creating offspring, and he felt her panties get damp as her body prepared itself for the act that would follow in every other case, except for with Harm, who would never take advantage of her or break the regs, endangering both their careers. Her primal mind was most efficient, quickly achieving optimal conditions for procreation.

Well, mostly efficient, not completely, for it had not counted on Harm not agreeing with the proposed course of action in this exercise, nor had it counted on the fact that Jen still had her panties on, which meant there would be no penetration, which is vital for the propagation of the species (not that the species would extinct had Harm and Jen not done anything), no matter how turned on Jen and/or Harm were.

He had to stop her before things got even more out of hand and with his hand he took her shoulder and shook it firmly.

"Jen!" he called and she settled down. "Jen!" he called again and she stirred.

Sleepy brown eyes locked with his, clueless as to what she'd just been doing in her sleep.

He had no intention of telling her, it would just get them embarrassed even more and delay their extraction from this situation. "Jen, you need to move. Now!"

Even Jen's sleepy mind recognized the urgency in his voice.

She nodded and raised her rump off of him, releasing him from his prison, curling her legs on both sides of his body and pushing her upper body away and back from his chest with the motion of sitting up. Her maneuvre was stopped when certain something suddenly pressed against the barrier of her panties in just the right spot, concaving them slightly, going in for a fraction of an inch, but still in, making them both gasp and their hearts race. Had it not been for her panties then they would've had something that would officially constitute as sexual relations aka penetration. Because with the force behind her move, only her panties had stopped her from sinking him all the way inside herself with her unintentional maneuvre. Otherwise he would've sunk into her to the balls, tearing into her, obliterating both of their self-controls.

--------------------------------

REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

His current position was what ultimately made her change her mind, besides cursing her habit of wearing panties (or anything at all) to bed. She seriously regretted not having had the courage to have slept naked in Harm's bed. 

She had dreamed of being like this with him for so long and now that she finally had him, naked and his body ready for it, he expected her to just walk away?

What was he, crazy?

She had been saving herself for one special man, the one who would be worthy of the priceless gift she would give him. The only thing remaining of her strict religious upbringing by her Reverend father, the idea of waiting until the wedding night, was in danger of being thrown away with the others because and for him. She had found the right man, the only man for her, the only man worthy of her giving her virginity to and he wanted her to stop before she could do it!?

In the distant corner of her mind she suddenly remembered that she wasn't on anything, having never been with a man and not even having anticipated that she'd get the chance of becoming one with the man she loved before one of them retired and she got the courage to pursue him, which excluded the need for birth control in her life.

Not only that, but she was also right between her periods. With her young age, it being the perfect time of month, never having used any sort of birth control or ovulation suppressant in her life, all these factors collaborated in having her reproductive system being at maximum health, efficiency and fertility. Nature and primal instincts, that still drive many of human decisions and actions, were having her body positively craving to finally participate in the miracle of creating a new life and thus do her share for the preservation of homo sapiens sapiens with one Harmon Rabb Jr..

She would no doubt conceive on the first try if they were to make love and this thought didn't bother her in the least.

There was also the small problem of the regs. To which she replied with 'I don't care. I've been wanting him and his babies for a long time now. If I really get pregnant I'll just resign.'

"Jen." Harm's questioning voice prodded her.

"Yes?" she replied innocently.

"Are you going to move or what?" there was clear panic in his voice due to the fact that she was still in the position that made him increasingly more difficult to control himself and not just tear her clothes off, proceding to ravish her. From the way she was acting he had strong reasons to believe she wouldn't have put up resistance.

"No." she said firmly.

"What? No!?" Harm had definitely not expected this answer.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I have you right where I want you." with that she reached down and grabbed him in her hand, causing him to buck his hips involuntarily. "And I've been wanting you for a long, long, looooong time. You really think I'm gonna let you go now that I have you right where I want you?" She caressed him tenderly and he couldn't stop a moan from emerging.

With her other hand she reached down with the intention of moving the crotch of her panties to one side, so she could sink down on him, to allow them to finally consummate their relationship, to become one in body as they were already one in mind and heart.

With his absolutely last shred of self-control Harm's hands shot out, grabbing hers in a tight grip, stopping the actions that would undoubtebly become his undoing.

He knew that if she succeeded in removing that last physical obstacle and he felt her naked, ready and wanton flesh against his, all would've been lost and he wouldn't be able to stop until they were both completely satiated and exhausted, throwing the regs out the window like so much as garbage.

"Jen, we..." he groaned and gasped out "...we shouldn't be doing this. The regulations..."

"Screw them." growled Jen, her eyes black with desire and intent.

"Jen, please think this through one more time. We'll get court-martialled if anyone finds out." that stopped her for a second and he took advantage of her pause "Do you really want our relationship to be based on just sex and lust? Don't we deserve more?"

They had gone just too far in the recent minutes to ever return to being just Commander and Petty Officer, having gotten to know each other intimately, got to know how the other looked and felt like when aroused, and the only direction left to go was forward. It just depended on Jen in what manner would they go forward. A one-night(morning)-stand or a lifeterm fully committed relationship with all the bells and whistles in the form of a house, white picket fence (unless she didn't want a fence), an SUV (he just couldn't image her as being a minivan type) and a couple of kids.

Harm watched with trepidation as Jen's face became a mask of indecision. Suddenly her eyes cleared and she had obviously come to a decision, one she would hold on to. One that would forever change his life and he was afraid of what he was seeing in her eyes.

Her eyes then zeroed-in on him and she opened her mouth.

--------------------------------

REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** here is the last part as promised.

I just want to make something clear. I'm not asking for reviews to get compliments, I ask for the readers' opinion on the part, heads-up about a mistake/error I made, things I could've written better,...

Feedback is _essential to every writer_ because without it they **can't improve.**

I want to become a better writer, for myself and my readers, and the only way I can become that is with feedback.

What else is a kid's essay being evaluated by their teacher, but review/feedback who's only purpose is to make the writer better?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm glad I decided you were right. Otherwise we probably wouldn't have this now." Jen gestured at their beach-front property and, even more specifically, at the golden rings adorning their fingers.

"And we wouldn't have this." concluded Harm, gently rubbing her slightly swollen tummy. Jen put her hand on his and gave him a briliant smile.

"No, we wouldn't." she concurred.

"When you asked if we could get together later that day and have a talk, I fully expected you to read me the riot act and break my heart. I certainly didn't expect you to suggest getting the time to get to know each other better, becoming closer friends, until we were at the point of our relationship where we could make it official. You didn't know how much more you made me love you when you suggested we waited for the wedding night if we worked out. Getting off of you and leaving your bed was the hardest thing I have ever done." remembered Jen.

"Making you get off me and go was the hardest thing for me too. And I wanted us to wait to make it even more special, also didn't want us to have any regrets, nor have to lie if anyone asked us if we had a sexual relationship prior to leaving the Navy. You meant too much to me then already, for me to take a relationship with you lightly." agreed Harm quietly.

"Well, no matter how much of a sacrifice it seemed to us then, it was worth it."

"Even though I hadn't admitted it to myself then, I knew that I loved you. I just needed some time with you, let myself think of you as a romantic partner, before I could admit it to myself and be ready to move on with you. When I was finally there, I knew I'd want more with you and I wanted a fresh start with you. Away from the Navy and everything and everyone else." said Harm.

"Still, I think you shouldn't have retired, especially after having gotten that very much deserved promotion." shook Jen her head.

"It was hard to do it, leave the Navy that's been such a big part of my life for so long, but I would've done it again in a heartbeat to have you, our baby and our life."

"I'm glad we moved to Florida, it's beautiful here. Sunny and hot. I love it here."

"Yeah, me too." Harm replied and leered at her bikini-clad body.

The two years since they'd moved here had been generous to them both. They had opened a practice in which they worked together and it was quite a success. Many people in the area of Law knew Harm, he was highly regarded and respected, and was hired regularly by shipping corporations, government and even the Navy to consult on matters of Maritime Law. One of their contact persons in the Navy, the one who actually gave them contracts, a Captain Blair, confided in them that he'd once heard the SecNav and a couple of Joint Chiefs of Staff claim that one of the worst mistakes they'd ever done, personnel-wise, was to let Harm retire and not to have transferred him over to the Pentagon, having wasted his talent at JAG. Now, not only were they still in need of his expertise, as he was the leading expert on Maritime Law, but they now had to specially hire him for every case and now he cost them a lot more than previously.

Also having been living in a house located on a beach had been good for them too. They were both happy, healthy, deeply tanned and fit.

Jen laughed at his over-exaggerated leer and shook her head. These were the best of times when they were together and just enjoyed each other's presence, goofing off.

Because of her pregnancy Jen had been hesitant over still wearing her bikinis. Harm had noticed her hesitation and when she'd told him the reason he'd been genuinely baffled. She was still beautiful and desirable to him, even more so now that she was carrying their child, why should she be embarrassed of her body? Jen had smiled brilliantly at that, feeling a rock fall off her chest. Secretly she'd been worried that he might not find her attractive anymore now that she was losing her figure, her waist filling out and gaining weight. She'd heard that some men lose interest in their wives once they get pregnant and lose their figures. Yet Harm had once again proven to her that she should not judge him based on other men and she was grateful to the fates that they'd given her such a wonderful man.

The look in his eyes positively scorched her now and she knew that she'd be given again, and very soon, a concrete hard proof (pun fully intended) of just how much he found her attractive.

But no matter how great and healthy their sex life was, she knew full well that their relationship was not based on it. What they had was so much more than mere lust, it was the kind of bond, love and deep, abiding friendship only soulmates have.

"Yeah." Harm growled, sending shivers up Jen's spine and her blood pound in her veins. "It's a good thing we've found a house at the beach that's so isolated and private." His implication clear and Jen found herself responding to him.

"You a man enough to prove it?" queried Jen huskily as she inched towards him on their towels.

"You a woman enough to take it?"

"Oh, I can take anything you dish out." said Jen and stopped further talk by capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

She felt Harm reach behind her to untie her bikini top and grinned with the knowledge of the woman who knew the man she loved, loved her back fully and forever.

And her last thought before the air was taken over by passionate moans, squeals and whispered confessions of love, was that this would definitely last for a lifetime and longer.

And the Fates smiled as they agreed that having bonded Harm and Jen's soul for eternity as husband and wife, for all the lives past and yet to come, was the best decision they had ever made.

THE END


End file.
